Family, hate, love and sex
by My-sexy-Edward
Summary: Isabella swan tiene un primo,Edward Cullen,ella siempre lo ha querido ¿lo malo? que es un play-boy...MAL SUMARY,leer please,


**Hola chicas! se que algunas pensareis que donde andaba metida que estoy loca por no subir chapt y todo eso pero chicas la verdad es que este es el peor verano de mi vida**

**Os lo resumo un poquito.**

**Ibamos a ir mi familia y yo a Benidorm(España)de vacaciones durante dos semanas ibamos en el coche tan felices hasta que un coche enfrente nuestro chocó con nosotros yo por no llevar el cinturón lleve la peor parte se me rompieron varias costillas y el tobillo,estube dos semanas en coma y me he estado dos meses y medio en el disculpo por no haber actualizado pero ya sabeis por que,ahora para recompensaros os dejo un one-shot.**

**ADVERTENCIA:Este one-shot es Lemon...muy lemon asi que por favor quien no les guste la relacción de incesto y sexo fuerte por favor que no MUY ADVERTIDOS luego no quiero reclamos ¿ok?..ahora si os dejo con la historia.¡Que la disfruteis!**

**...**

**Los personajes son de ,la historia es mia y de mi pervertidamente.**

**...**

Family, hate, love and sex CAPÍTULO UNICO.

Hola,me llamo Isabella Marie Swan tengo 24 años,soy castaña con destellos rojizos a la liz del sol mis orbes son de color marrón un color para mi de lo más normal del mundo pero para mis amigos y familiares son ,un mar de chocolate donde te podias perder en ellos..en fin tonterias de mi familia.

Vivo en phoenix me entancanta vivir aqui,sobre todo por el sol,odio los lugares de mucho frio o donde nunca salga el sol(o casi nunca).

Y hoy señoras y señores era el peor día de mi vida ¿por qué?pues porque hoy venía mi primo de Chicago y venía para quedarse a vivir en mi apartamento ¿quereis saber datos de mi primo?bueno pues ahi va.

Se llama Edward Cullen tiene 2 años más que yo y es jodidamente sexy,empezemos por el cabello,su cabello es de un color cobrizo dorado raro de ver entre los mortales de hoy en día y tambien siempre lo llevaba desordenado dando una imagen salvaje y una belleza indescricible,sus ojos de un color verde esmeralda esos ojazos que yo si me perdía en ellos más de una vez y hacía que lo mirara como tonta,su boca oh mi dios su boca,esa sonrisa torcida que ponia cuando quería algo y esos dientes tan blancos que parecía un modelo de pasta dental para la televisión o revista,su mandibula era fuerte y varonil y cuando se enfadaba y se ponia tenso se le cuadraba y se le veia mas hombre y más ganas de tirarmelo,ahora pasemos a su cuerpo,su cuerpo era la madre del santisimo cordero,estaba bueno buení cuerpo era musculoso pero no tanto como un boxeador sus pectorales torax estaban bien definidos y tambien tenia su tableta de chocolate esos cuadraditos que me volvian mucho más alto que yo como unos 20 cm más,en resumen un dios griego que te hacía babear hasta más no poder.

Y preguntareis ¿que es lo malo de todo esto?pues por que mi primo me volví loca (como si eso no estubiera claro)me gusta un poco demasiado y tambien que era un play-boy,de esos que dicen "ahora me follo a esta y luego a otra"por esa minima razón lo odiaba o mejor dicho odiaba verlo rodeado de tanta puta.

Asi que aqui estaba yo esperandolo en el aeropuerto y mordiendome el labio cada dos por tres me mordería las uñas pero ya me las mordí ayer por la noche lo é el reloj por quinta vez en poco tiempo y ví que el avión de Edward ya habría aterrizado y que vendría en cuestión de segundos haciendome poner más nerviosa aún.

Y como si hubiera invocado al dios del olimpo veía como Edward venía hacía mi con esa puñetera sonrisa torcida lo recorrí de arriba abajo comiendomelo con la mirada e hizo que se me mojaran las bragas nada más con un pantalón ajustado y una camiseta azul marino donde se le veía como se les pegaba los musculos del pecho,crucé un poco mis piernas tratando de controlar la lujuría que sentía este especimen es mi primo os lo creaís o no y todo por que mi madre Renee Swan y mi tia Esme son hermanas.

-Hola Bells-susurró esa voz aterciopelada que hizo que se me erizaran todos los vellos del cuerpo y nisiquiera sabía cuando había llegado hasta mi.

-Hola Ed-le sonreí nerviosamente pero tratando que se disimulará mi nerviosismo.

-¿No me vas a dar un abrazo?¿a mi? a tu querido primo-hizo un pucheró que por lo que ví aprendio de mi prima Alice alias la duende.

-Claro que si-me aclaré con disimulo la garganta y él volvío a sonreir con esa sonrisa torcida,me acerqué a él lentamente,pero como vio que iba demasiado lenta para su gusto me empujó hacía su pecho y él puso sus manos en mi cintura y de nuevo me volví a morder el labio tratando de contener el gemido que quería escapar de mi garganta.

-Te he echado muchísimo de menos Bells-susurró en mi cuello y de nuevo me estremecí como una tonta,pasé mis brazos por su cuello,esto parecía que eramos novios en lugar de primo y prima.

-Yo tambien Ed yo tambien-nos separamos lentamente y nos dirigimos hacía mi coche que cuando Edward lo vio puso una mirada horrorizada.

-¿¡Nos vamos a montar en esto?-dijo alarmado viendo mi camioneta como si fuera un arma del mismisimo diablo.

-Edward es un coche no es tu volvo pero es lo que hay-suspire montandome en el y esperando que él niñito montase.

-Como muramos todo será tu culpa Swan-me dijo taladrandome con la mirada

-Claro que si Cullen claro que si-ambos nos reimos y puse mi camioneta en marcha mientras ponía claro de luna de debbusy,lo bueno que teniamos los dos es que teníamos casi los mismos hobbies.

-¿Y como está Esme?-pregunté mirando a la carretera.

-Pues bien como siempre,deseando que siente un poco la cabeza ya ío e hizo unos movimientos raros con la mano que hizo que riera.

Y asi pasamos el camino contandonos de nuestras vidas y riendonos con las anecdotas que nos contabamos ambos.

Llegamos a mi apartamento que estaba en la planta 7.

-No vuelvo a montarme en ese ascensor Bella-dijo Edward

-Si va un poquito mal-eso era cierto estaba tan viejo y nisiquiera en la comunidad de vecinos decidian arreglarlo daba botes y a veces se paraba por no decir casi siempre pero tampoco era para tanto.

-¿¡Solo un poco? casi temo por mi vida Isabella-le fulminé con la mirada y el levanto los brazos en son de paz.

-Si no te gusta ya puedes irte de aqui Edward-le regañe poniendo mis brazos en jarra y suspirando sonoramente.

-Vamos muñeca no te pongas asi-vino hacía mi y puso sus manos en mis caderas haciendome jadear.-Se que me perdonas Bells-me beso el cuello dejandome sorprendida y lo empuje un poco.

-Edward ¿que mierda haces?-le fulminé nuevamente con la mirada

-¿Ganarme tu perdón?-dijo sonriendo y haciendose el inocente.

-Si claro Edward lo que tu digas-lo deje pasar y despues de indicarle donde estaba su habitación me metí yo en la mia suspirando,me pusé una mano en el corazón y noté como este latía más veloz que nunca.

"No puede ser Isabella es tu primo y está mal"-me dije a mi misma y me metí en el baño para darme un baño de agua fria por que si,al sentir su cuerpo contra el mio me hizo mojar las bragas otra vez.

Despues de dos horas que cada uno se tomo para relajarse hizé la cena y Edward (por suerte)colocó la mesa,en la mesa nos lo pasamos bien y pensé que teniamos mas cosas en común de lo que yo misma creí con Edward era simplemente maravilloso,me dí cuenta de que apesar de ser un play-boy cosa que odiaba con todo mi corazón Edward tenía sus muchas cosas buenas,y es Edward antes no era asi,se convirtio en un maldito play-boy cuando encontró a su novia Tanya en su cama follandose a otro.

_Flasback:_

Tenia 17 años y Edward 19 cuando todo pasó.

Estaba en mi cama en mi dormitorío de Forsk,estabamos de vacaciones con toda la familia y habíamos alquilado una casa gigante(parecía una mansión)para pasar un mes de las vacaciones de verano que ahora teniamos.

Me encontraba bailando tranquilamente y cantando mi grupo favorito Muse,estaba cantando neutron star collition,cuando derrepente llamo alguien a mi habitación a patadas asi que apagué la musica y abrí la puerta de muy mala ostia,pero al ver a mi prima Alice sollozando me tranquilizé y la miré angustiada.

-Allie ¿que pasa?-pregunté preocupada.

-Se trata de Edward-me dijo hipando me horrorizé creyendo que le había pasado algo malo,como un accidente o algo asi.

-¿Que le pasa a Edward Alice?-le dije un poco alterada ahora al saber la noticia.

-Ha venido echo una furía de su cita con Tanya-a mi me dio un pinchazó en el pecho pero seguí serena esperando a que continuase.-No a querido decir nada a nadie Bells pero a venido muy palido no parece el ni nada-asentí.-Por favor Bells ve a su habitació contigo es con la unica que querrá hablar-despues de un rato intentad combencerme y al final lo logro fuí a ver a Edward.

Claro que lo que vi me dejo totalmente aluccinada...

Toda su habitación estaba patas arriba y casi todo roto,su equipo de musica en el suelo la tele con toda la pantalla rota tambien en el suelo etc...pero al final de la habitación había un Edward completamente destrozado sollozando y gritando,gritos que eran agonizantes que me hacían temblar del dolor no podía verlo acerqué lentamente a él y lo rodée con mis brazos,intento empujarme,una dos hasta tres veces,pero cuando me pusé frente a él me miro,abrí mis brazos y se acurrucó en mi temblando llorando,y yo debo admitir que tambien lloré con el,y que sentía como mi corazón se rompía en pedazos al verlo asi.

Esa fue la primera vez que supe que sentía algo mas por mi primo,sobre todo cuando me beso,cuando sentí sus labios finos pero sensuales me besaban con fuerza pero sobre todo con dolor muchisimo dolor,y yo le respondí,respondí el beso como una tonta enamorada.

Despues de aquello me pidio perdón y me contó lo que le pasó.Me contó que Tanya le había engañado con su mejor amigo Jacob Black,desde ese entonces siento furia y asco por ellos.

Desde ese día mi primo es un completo idiota y yo una tonta enamorada.

_Fin del flasback_

Edward me miró extrañado.

-¿Bells te encuentras bien?-preguntó preocupado

-Claro Ed solo estoy cansada-él asintio dejandolo pasar pero el sabía que no era cierto me conocía demasiado bien como yo lo conocía.

Me ayudó a recoger la cocina y a fregar todos los cacharros para despues ver juntos un poco la televisió despedimos a las dos horas y me fui a mi habitación,me duché rapidamente y me puse mi pijama,que era una camiseta de tirantes con agujeros y unos pantalones cortos de chandal,me quedé dormida a los pocos segundos.

A la mañana siguiente me puse un traje formal aa ¿que no os lo dije?soy secretaria de Laurent Mallory la mayor bruja de todo Phoenix,pero es lo que había que de irme a trabajar pasé por la habitación de Edward que estaba la puerta abierta,entré sin hacer ruido y lo vi dormir se me encogío el corazón al verlo,dormia sin camiseta lo que me hacía suspirar y morderme el labio(como habeís podido notar muy manía mia).Me dirigí hacía él y me agaché,en un impulso tonto le di un pico en los labios,sonrio torcidamente con los ojos cerrados y rodó hacía un lado dandome la í sigilosamente y le hice el desayuno y me dirigí a trabajar una largaaa mañana de trabajo.

Cuando llegué de trabajar lo que vi me dejo totalmente sorprendida y helada.

Edward estaba con la zorra de Jessica Stanley arrodillado ante ella,mejor definido entre sus piernas,ella las tenia completamente abiertas y desnuda gimiendo como una perra y pellizcandose sus propios pezones,mientras Edward movia su cabeza un poco y su mano derecha entre las piernas de ella tambien,eso fue todo lo que pude ver por que se me escapó un sollozó acompañado de un gritito pateticó que hizo que Edward se girara a mi y me mirara entre sorprendido y horrorizado.

-¡Vete de mi casa puta de mierda!-grité ella me miro enfadada completamente pero cuando sus ojos se cruzarón con los mios temblo por el miedo,recogio sus cosas rapidamente y se vistio lo más rapido que pudo y salio practicamente corriendo.

Edward se puso su camiseta y se sentó en el sofa donde hace unos segundos la puta estaba con las piernas abiertas,me miro un poco avergonzado,osea todo lo avergonzado que él podía estar.

Estubimos en un muy incomodo silencio durante varios minutos hasta que por fin yo lo corté y hable con la más fria voz que pude.

-Es mi casa voy a poner a partir de hoy ciertas normas-él asintio con la cabeza completamente avergonzado y espero a que empezará a hablar de nuevo y asi lo hice.

-La primera,nada de traerse putas a mi casa o ligues o lo que sea ¿queda claro?-

-Muy claro-susurro

-La segunda encontraras trabajo-él me miro como si estubiera loca iba a replicar pero yo le corté antes.-Tus padres te han enviado aqui para que seas maduro de una puta vez asi que eso hago,la tercera norma si limpiaras lo que ensucies no soy tu criada,la cuarta apartir de ahora soy Isabella para ti y no Bella,Edward es por tu bien cuando madures si es que lo haces-él me fulminó con la marida pero pasé completamente-y la quinta bueno está no es una norma pero lo tienes que hacer,si en dos mesos y repito dos-suspiré-no encuentras trabajo te iras de está casa-no lo dejé hablar y me metí en mi habitación rapidamente cerrandola con seguro.

-Si supieras cuanto te quiero y lo mal que está eso-susurre y un torrente de lagrimas sin fin surcó por mi rostro,llorré hasta vaciarme,lloré por lo idiota que soy,lloré por un amor que era pecado,que estaba completamente prohibido.

Pasó un mes y Edward y yo no nos hablamos casi nada,solo salian de nuestras bocas un "hola""adios"y por parte de él"que te vaya bien en el trabajo".

Pero es que había pasado un mes un puto mes en el que el niño no había echo nada para encontrar trabajo y cuando por fín tubo uno que le costo no me imaginé lo que me contó.

Entre en casa y vi a Edward en el sofa sin camisa con su pecho descubierto lo que me hizo morderme el labio como cuando siempre lo veía asi.

-Veras Bella-me dijo cuando lo miré extrañada en ese momento él debería estar trabajando en la hamburgesería y no aqui en casa.

-¿Que pasa Edward por que no estas en el trabajo?-pregunté por educación y por que estaba un poco preocupada ¿y si se sentía mal?.

-Mehandespedidodeltrabajo-lo dijo tan rapido que mi mente no entendio casi nada de la frase.

Me sente a su lado y le mire.

-¿Podrias repetir la frase con más calma por favor?-suspiro fuertemente y me miro y esta vez si que la entendí perfectamente.

-Me han despedido del trabajo-lo miré incredulamente

-¿¡QUE?-respiré para calmarme-¿por que?-.

-Por follarme a una clienta-mis oidos no daban credito a lo que oían y mis ojos casí se salen de sus levanté del sofa y le pegué una bofetada sonora,el se masajeo su mejilla pero no dijo nada más.

-De puta madre Edward,sigue asi que vas jodidamente bien-no dije nada más me dirigí hacía el baño.

Me quité la ropa con furia y me metí a ducharme,noté como la puerta se movia y sonreí al saber que era Edward pero lo deje pasar de í de la ducha y me envolví con la toalla,cuando me sequé muy muy bien con ella me fuí a mi habitación,saqué otra toalla y la tendí en mi cama,volví al cuarto de baño y saqué mi crema corporal,despues volví de nuevo a la habitación me sente en la cama donde había puesto la toalla por si acaso mojaba un poco mi cama.

Empeze a echarme la crema por mis muslos y piernas dandome un suave masaje cerrando los ojos de placer,tan alto era el placer que no me di cuenta cuando Edward entró en la habitación y mucho menos vi cuando él se acerco a mi como un felino.

-Bella-me llamó con voz ronca,lo miré y vi que me estaba comiendo con la mirada le sonreí con una sonrisa inocente,carraspeo un poco y se sento a mi lado.-Venía a disculparme po...-lo corté y le puse un dedo en los labios

-Por espiarme en la ducha supongo-sonreí al ver la cara de idiota que puso,le di un suave beso en los labios y eso lo encendio por que soltó un gruñido gutural que salio de su pecho.-¿Me podrias echar crema en la espalda?-pregunte inocentemente y él solo pudo asentir.

De un movimiento agil me tumbo en la toalla se echó crema en las manos y comenzó a darme un delicioso masaje por toda la espalda,sus dedos eran magicos,subian y bajaban por toda mi espalda,en un movimiento atrevido me rozo los pecho y mi vello se puso en punta y yo gemí audiblemente,el río suavemente y sigio dandome el pronto paró y yo refunfuñé él volvío a reir y entoncen senti como masajeaba las nalgas,ahora gemí mas alto,sus fuertes manos las amasaban,yo movia mis caderas intentando buscar algo de calor en mi,me dio una nalgada y grite cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

-Niña mala te vas a enterar-me cogio de las caderas y me puso mi culo en pompa(**N/A:sabeis como es no...noo no noooo XD)**lo senti acercarse a mi coño mojado y me mordí el labio fuertemente.-Estas tan mojada y es por mi nena,se que lo es-y tanto que lo era solo me limite a asentir y mover mis caderas,rozo mi clitoris con uno de sus dedos y me retorcí entera,puso su brazo en mi cintura haciendo que mis tetas se aplastasen en la cama y me dio una larga lamida a mi coño,grite como nunca antes había gritado,sentí su sonrisa y adentro su lengua en mi coño mientras que con su dedo seguia frotando mi clitoris y a veces dandole pequeños golpecitos que me hacían ver las estrellas y tocarlas con los dedos.

Despues cambio y metio tres dedos de golpe en mi,me retorcí y pellizqué mis pezones,decía palabras incoherentes y aullaba como nunca,me mordio la nalga derecha

-Di mi nombre Bella-dijo Edward gruñendo y arremetiendo con mas fuerza sus dedos en mi,grité fuertemente.

-¡Edward!-grité

-Mas fuerte-

-¡Edward!-grité y sentí mis paredes cerrarse y tensarme todo el cuerpo

-Otra vez gatita,otra vez-dijo Edward ronroneando.

-¡EDWARD!-grité y me corrí en sus dedos,fue la mejor corrida que tube,me tumbe en la cama jadeando completamente.

-¿Te ha gustado preciosa?-me dijo Edward jadeando el tambien

-Si cielo si-me levanté de la came y lo miré el me sonreía,me avalancé contra el y bese sus labios,metio su lengua en mi boca y yo acaricie su boca con la mia enrede mis manos en sus cabellos y el me atrajo hacía él.

-Como has sido tan buen niño te voy a dar una recompensa-le susurre cuando nos separamos el se sentó y me miro mordiendose el labio.

Le di varios besos en el cuello y por su pecho,mordi su pezon y el gimio,lo tumbe lentamente me puse a su lado y lami su tableta de chocolate gimio cuando la arañe suavemente con las uñas,le quite el pantalón y los boxers lo más rapido que pude ya que él había entrado sin camisa,vi su miembro y me lamí los labios,se lo cogí con mi mano y lo masajée suavemente de arriba abajo pasando mi uña por su cabeza,él siseo y echo la cabeza hacía atras,me moje de nuevo al ver su cara de placer.

Agaché la cabeza y lamí su polla de arriba abajo con lentitud viendo como el se retorcia y sufría como yo lo había echo antes.

-Bella por favor-me suplicó Edward.-Tragatela ya!-gimio con los ojos cerrado me compadecí de el y asi lo hice.

Me la meti en la boca y empecé a mover mi cabeza de nuevo de arriba abajo lentamente rozandola con mis dientes,Edward puso su mano en mi cabello y me hizo mover más rapido mi cabeza,relajé todo lo que pude mi garganta y tratéde tragarmela entera,pero era imposible,la monstruosidad de Edward era enorme,ya me la imaginaba dentro de mi humedo y enrojecido coño.

Edward enseguida empezó a gemir mi nombre y se tensó,enseguida de estó se corrio fuertemente en mi boca,melo tragué todo y luego le limpie muy bien la polla a Edward.

Intento levantarse pero lo empuje de nuevo y me puse encima de él sonriendo,me devolvio la sonrisa.

-¿Estas traviesa gatita?-ronroneo y asentí,se puso de nuevo duro y sonrei mas ampliamente.-Montame pequeña,vamos follate-gemí audiblemente y cogi su polla erecta nuevamente y me mordí el labio,la puse en mi entrada y me baje completamente,metiendome de un tiron,Edward y yo gemimos fuertemente,clave mis uñas en su pecho y empeze a mover mis caderas en circulos lentamente viendo como su rostro se transformaba en mucho placer.

-Bella por favor-gimio me encantaba verle suplicar.

-¿Que quieres cariño?-susurre.

-¡Montame de una puta vez!-grito,gimio sonreí y empezé a saltar sobre él cada vez más rapido,eche mi cabeza hacía atras y gemi audiblemente el me pellizo los pezones pero sin llegar a hacerme daño,empezó a mover sus caderas me tumbo sobre él y se movio mas rapiso mientras yo seguia moviendome a su ritmo.-Estas tan apretada y humeda-me susurro me araño un poco la espalda me tenséde nuevo y grite muchas veces el nombre de Edward hasta que me corrí de nuevo fuertemente tumbandome en su pecho y jadenado hasta mas no poder.

-Ni creas que hemos acabado-dijo Edward ronroneando y sonriendo,se veia tan sexy sudando y sonrojado.

Me tumbo en la cama y se puso encima de mi sonriendo,me rozó varias veces el clitoris con la punta de su miembro gemi y clavé mis uñas en su hombro una vez que estube mojada entró en mi de un tirón grité fuertemente,arañando fuertemente su espalda el siseo y empezó a embestirme con tanta fuerza que creí que me sandria por la garganta.

-¿Esto es lo que quieres no?-susurró entrecortadamente.-Que te folle asi ¿no?-solo pude asentir con la cabeza y decir su nombre una y mis veces mas,metio su mano entre nosotros dos y me frotó el clitoris con fuerza.-Correte conmigo cariño,correte hazme feliz-me sigio frotando y gemí su nombre en paredes se cerraron de golpe axfisiando a su polla el se tenso y gimio en mi oido sensualmente "Bella",y me corrí salvajemente,despues de cuatro embestidas más de él tambien se corrio,se tumbo en mi cuerpo jadeando y yo acaricie su cabello.

Despues de un tiempo él rodó a un lado,me puso sobre su pecho y me abrazó fuertemente.

-Te quiero Bells y mucho-sonreí como una tonta por que ese te quiero sabía que era el te quiero como algo más,y aunque estaba mal,aunque era un amor prohibido,un amor que ardería en el infierno y ambos estariamos en el,lo importante es que eso era lo que era un amor PROHIBIDO.

...

**Espero que os haya gustado siento las faltas de ortografía pero lo hice deprisa,malana sin falta actualizo mi nove.**

**Es un final como abierto para que la gente quiera imaginarse ese te quiero de Edward como Bella cree o como otra cosa!**

**No seais malitas que es mi primer Lemonnn!**

**Os quiero muchisimo y gracias por apoyarme**

**Besos de Edward y abrazos de Emmett!**

**By:Sara**


End file.
